


The masochism Tango

by The_chicken_prince



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Mostly Smut, Rare Pair, Smut, byakuya tops, cuz that motherfucker be short, teruteru is a huge bottom, teruteru is a total masochist, teruteru is taller than he actually is in canon, twoteru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_chicken_prince/pseuds/The_chicken_prince
Summary: Teruteru was always overtly sexual, he was basically the definition of the slutty bisexual stereotype, but he finally found the one person who could tame him: Byakuya Togami.Inspired by the song Masochism Tango by tom Lehrer.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Byakuya Twogami, Hanamura Teruteru/Ultimate Imposter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The masochism Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic im uploading here. (Even though i've written many in the past.) So i hope y'all like it!

Togami sat down at his table, it was the only booth closest to the window, right in the back corner. He always liked getting to the resturaunt an hour before everyone else, he would watch the sun rise and just sit with his thoughts. Of course Teruteru was already there when he arrived, making food for Byakuya and himself, he never liked the food Monokuma gave them. The sun was still just barely above the horizon, the sky was a lovely coral pink. Byakuya never used to be a morning person, but once he arrived on the island, it was the only time he could get away from everyone. He picked at the edges of his sleeves, fiddling with one of the buttons, some of the threads had ripped away, he would have to fix it later. His train of thought was interrupted by a plate full of food appearing before him, it was filled with toast, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. He looked up from the plate to find his boyfriend, Teruteru, sitting in front of him. "Spacing out again?" Teruteru chuckled. "Yeah, i kinda got lost in the clouds." Byakya grabbed his fork and started eating his breakfast, it was wonderful, as always, they didn't call Teru the ultimate chef for nothing. "Were ya thinkin 'bout me?" Teruteru teased, his southern accent coming out a bit. "Of course my dear." Byakuya smiled lovingly. He continued to scarf down his food like a vaccume. "Woah! Slow down! You need to enjoy the flavor." Teruteru winked. "Sorry, its a habit." Byakuya said, pretending to be oblivious to the innuendo.   
The two continued to eat their breakfast, and keeping conversation. Once they were done, Byakuya scooted closer to the window, looking at the birds outside, they didn't look like any other birds, they must have been native to the island. Teruteru got up and sat on the same side of the booth as Byakuya, trying to get his attention. "Are those really even birds? I think i saw a camera in the eye of one of them." Teruteru pointed out, noticing the red flash in the birds eye. "Damn, not even the birds around here are real." Byakuya sighed. "You know what is real though? This ass!" Teruteru smacked his butt, making Byakuya jump a little from his seat. "Hey! that hurt!" Byakuya rubbed his butt. "Im sorry, its just so tempting!" Teru chuckled. Byakuya picked Teruteru up and sat him on his lap. "Y'know you shouldn't be saying stuff like that when you're that small." Byakuya laughed. The height difference between them was pretty big, Teruteru was barely 5'3", and byakuya was around 6'1", so byakuya could more than easily pick him up. Teruteru's veil of confidence thinned for a moment, as a light red spread across his face, he looked like he was trying to find words but failing. "Dang, you really that desperate for me?" Teruteru finally managed to get out. Byakuya smiled, he loved it when he got all flustered. He leaned down and gently kissed him, the smaller boy immediately responded, getting more into the kiss. Teruteru pressed his tongue against his boyfiends lips, begging for entrance, Byakuya parted his lips, letting the smaller boy take control. Teruteru explored his mouth with his tongue, making the larger boy moan. Teruteru started bucking his hips into the other's, making him moan into his mouth. Before they could get any further though, Monokuma's daily announcement interrupted on the TV. "Oh fuck! The others will be here soon. We'll have to continue later." Teruteru climbed off his lap. "Meet me in my room in an hour." He winked, and walked off.  
The others had arrived to the resturaunt, chattering while eating breakfast. Around when everyone was finished eating, but still hanging around, he stood up from his chair. "Alright, we need to find a way to escape the island. Does anyone have any updates?" He announced. "I looked all around, but i couldn't find any way off, and the other islands connected to the main one are all blocked off." Hajime spoke up. "Well then, we need to find a way to access the other islands, they might have something to help us leave." Byakuya continued, he scanned the miniature crowd of students, but found Teruteru wasn't there. 'What could that boy be up to?' Byakuya thought. "All right, you all may now leave, i have business to attend to." Byakuya promptly walked out of the door, and headed his way to Teruteru's room.  
He finally arrived to his little two room cottage. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked again, still no answer, so he decided to just open the door. He saw Teruteru laying on his bed in nothing but boxers, holding a crop in his mouth, with a small radio next to him playing the song Masochism tango. "Would you care to dance to the masochism tango, darling?" Teruteru said in a sultry voice. It took a moment for Byakuya to realize what was happening, jesus christ was his boyfriend over the top. "I'm waiting for an answer." He smirked. "Teru, oh my god, fuck yes." Byakuya responded, still overwhelmed by what was happening. He took off his blazer and tie and rushed over to the bed, knocking over the radio and pinning Teruteru down. "Ooh! i love it when you're dominant!" Teruteru purred as he pulled the larger boy in for a kiss. Their lips practically crashed into eachother, Teruteru was obviously waiting for this moment. Byakuya slipped his tongue in, Teruteru moaning at how good it felt to be completely dominated. Byakuya moved away from his mouth and down to his neck, sending shivers down Teru's spine. He bit down hard, making Teruteru absolutely scream out with pleasure. "F-Fuck do it again!" He moaned out. Byakuya bit his neck again harder this time, even drawing blood. Teruteru was an absolute mess of moans underneath him, bucking his hips up, trying to get some sort of friction. Byakuya continued going down his body, leaving little bruises and bitemarks, Teruteru's moans getting louder the further down he went. "Please just fuck me already!" He groaned. "Let me have my fun first." Byakuya growled. Byakuya pulled down Teruteru's underwear, his erection springing free. He then started making his way down his thighs, teasing the small boy who was desperate for attention.  
He finally got to his throbbing cock, it was leaking precum like niagra falls. "Excited are we?" Byakuya teased. "Please Byakuya, p-please." The small boy squirmed under him. Byakuya gave a long lick up his shaft, still teasing the boy just because he loved making him squirm. He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, making Teruteru buck his hips up so he could go even deeper. Byakuya smacked his ass, causing Teru to moan even louder. He took the cock into his mouth, licking the underside while roughly grabbing his thighs, pinning him to the bed. He ran his tongue over the slit, sending a shockwave through Teruteru's body. "Fuuuuck!" Teru moaned out, trying, but failing, to go even deeper. Byakuya took the whole thing in, licking each vein, trying hear more of Teru's wonderful moans. Byakuya grabbed his thighs more forcefully this time, digging his nails into the skin, Teruteru screamed out. "F-Fuck Byakuya, im gonna cu-cum!" Teruteru moaned out before exploding into his mouth.Byakuya swallowed all of it, tasting him like he was a gourmet meal.   
"Fuck, your good." Teruteru was practically drooling by the time he was done. "Oh that was just the warmup." Byakuya smirked. "Mmm, thats exactly what i love to hear." Teruteru pulled him into a kiss. He started unbuttoning Byakuya's shirt, desperate to feel him up. Not many people were attracted to Byakuya, seeing as he was a little thicker than the rest, but Teruteru loved the way he looked, and enjoyed making it known. He finally got his shirt off, he pulled away from the kiss and started leaving kisses and hickies all over his body, paying special attention to his abdomen. "Big softy." Teruteru giggled between kisses. "Excuse me?" Byakuya snorted. "Big panda boy." Teruteru continued. "I dont look like a panda!" Byakuya pretended to be offended. "Totoro, To-to-ro." Teruteru sung. "Stop, im not that big!" Byakuya started getting kinda annoyed. "Why don't ya punish me for it?" Teruteru teased, sticking his tongue out slightly. "Maybe i will." Byakuya grabbed the crop and smacked it against his hand, it stung bad, perfect. Teruteru got on his hands and knees. "Ready when you are." He purred. Byakuya smacked the crop across his ass, making Teruteru moan out. "Mmf, harder!" Teruteru groaned, absolutely loving the pain. He smacked him on the back this time, causing a bright red mark to appear. Teruteru screamed out, his arms giving way underneath him, his ass sticking up in the air. Byakuya took advantage of this and smacked him again, sending small ripples across his thick ass. Teruteru gave out a mix of a moan and a scream. "F-Fuck yes!" He moaned. "My sweet litte painslut." Byakuya massaged the smaller boys thick ass, before giving it a hard smack. "F-Fuck, just fuck me already!" Teruteru mewled. Byakuya gladly accepted the offer and tossed the crop across the room, fumbling to take his pants off.  
Once he got them off he removed his underwear, freeing his hard cock. Teruteru stared in awe, goddamn was his boyfriend hot. Teruteru crawled on top of the bigger boy. "Fuck, you're beautiful." He smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." Byakuya pulled him in for a kiss, carressing his face in his large hands. Teruteru pulled away from the kiss. "Now, stuff me like a turkey." Teru pushed the larger boy so he was laying down. He held on to him for stability as he slowly started lowering himself onto his dick. "Ah! F-Fuck! I always forget how big you are." He groaned, taking it slower to let himself adjust. Once his cock was all the way inside, the smaller boy started slowly rocking his hips, setting up a steady pace, enjoying how full he felt. Byakuya was in absolute heaven, watching his boyfriend fucking himself on his cock was pure bliss. Teruteru started to speed up, slightly bouncing up and down, moaning out in delight. He started jerking himself off with one hand, the other holding him up. He slowly stroked himself, giving his boyfriend quite the show. "Fuck, you're so tight." Byakuya moaned out, thrusting his hips into the smaller boy, making him scream out from overstimulation. Byakuya pulled him down, clawing at his back making his ass tighten around the larger boy's cock. Byakuya thrusted even harder into him, hitting just the right spot inside Teruteru to send him into a fit of moans and groans, like music to Byakuya's ears. Teruteru pounded himelf on that one spot over and over, filling the room with the sounds of their combined moans and their bodies clashing together. The two of them were almost at their breaking points, so overwhelmed with passion. Byakuya bit down on Teruteru's neck, sending him over the edge, tightening his ass around Byakuya's dick, in turn sending him over the edge as well, filling the small boy with his cum as Teru shot it all over their abdomens.  
He fell over onto his boyfriend, gasping for air. "I love you, Byakuya." "I love you too, Teru" They held eachother in their arms. "We should probably clean up." Byakuya mentioned. "Hmmm, in a minute, i just wanna snuggle." Teruteru mumbled. "Teru, you are literally sticking to me. We can snuggle after." Byakuya chuckled. "Fiiiine." Teru peeled himself off of the totoro like boy, and headed to the shower. "Dont be afraid to ask for anything." Teruteru winked before hopping in. "Wait, how am i supposed to get clean?!" Byakuya suddenly realized, he didn't want to put his clothes on over the quickly drying spunk, but he couldn't just run to his cabin naked. He sighed and headed to the shower. "Could i, um, also join?" He awkwardly asked. "Of course darling." Teruteru opened the shower door. Once the two were finally clean they went out to see the mess they made. "You can stay in my room tonight, i'll just change when we get there." Byakuya picked up his clothes from the floor and put them on. Teruteru opted for a more comfortable outfit rather than his usual chef uniform. The two left the cottage, and soon arrived in Byakuya's. He opened the door revealing a perfectly clean room, everything that had a place, was in its place. "Woah, didn't know it looked like this." Teruteru looked around, not one part of the room was messy. "I like to keep organized, feel free to look around, just dont knock anything over." Byakuya said as he trifled through his drawers, picking out a more comfortable, yet still distinguished outfit. He stripped down and put on his clean clothes, Teruteru of course couldn't help but smack his butt, Byakuya giving a teasing glare in return. Once he was finally in his clean clothes, he flopped onto the bed, muscles sore from all the... activity. Teruteru laid down right next to him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, the two soon falling asleep in eachothers arms.

Epilogue:  
It was around 8pm when the class all met up again for dinner. Everyone was chatting, the resturaunt filled with noise. Hajime came in a little late, he grabbed his food and started looking for Byakuya, he wanted to tell him the info on some stuff he found around the island. He finally found him sitting in the furthest booth in the resturaunt, Teruteru sitting next to him. "Good i finally found you! I have some stuff to tell you about the island." Hajime interrupted the pair's conversation. "One minute Teru." He kissed his cheek and pulled Hajime aside. "What did you find?" "Well i found some pamphlets for the island in the airport, and monomi gave me some info on the old building an- Whats that on your neck?" He pointed to the purple bruise on his neck. "Nothing you need to worry about, Now if you'll excuse me i will be heading off." Byakuya said sternly before walking into the small crowd. Hajime went back to the booth to talk to Teruteru. "Whats up with him?" "Oh he's just cranky, he's had a long and tiring day." Teruteru put emphasis on 'long' and 'tiring'. He noticed a bitemark on Teruteru's neck. "Where'd you get that?" "Oh, from some animal on the island." Teruteru smirked. Hajime realized what was going on. "Oh we-well then i'll be heading off." Hajime awkwardly walked away. He regretted asking.


End file.
